russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Born to be a Star (season 2)
The second season of Born to be a Superstar produced by IBC Entertainment Group, Viva Television and premiered on IBC under Viva-TV primetime block on May 5, 2013. A certified singing champion Anja Aguilar leads the role as the host of the show with her co-host are the new twins Juan Miguel Urquico and Juan Carlos Urquico. Once again, the judges including Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado. Auditions for this season were held in several key cities in the Philippines including Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao. The Urquico twins left show to do TODAS Kids, a kiddie gag show every weekday afternoons. A special episode, dubbed as High School Superstar, highlighting the past episodes of the season will be aired on June 8, 2013. On March 9, 2014, Shanne Velasco, a 17-year old singer from Diliman, Pasig City, was hailed as the grand winner of the season while Veejay Aragon of Quezon City as the 1st runner-up and Ronald Humarang of Makati City as the 2nd runner-up. Auditions The auditions for the second season takes place in key cities in the Philippines. Major auditions are held in Baguio, Davao, Cebu, Batangas and Iloilo where the hopefuls are judged by Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado. Also, auditions are also held in other cities mall tours and judged by the staff of Born to be a Superstar. Auditions were done via three methods: online, mail-in, and on-ground at the various locations with contestants ages 15 to 25 years old from different high schools. Before the show aired on May 5, 2013, the top 21 auditionees were already announced. In the final auditions, each auditionee must present themselves and sing their final audition songs. From the top 21 auditionees, 12 finalists will advance for the live shows and compete for the grand prize. Successful applicants were given a pass for the Main Auditions. IBC, Viva Entertainment, Inc. and its radio partners like 90.7 Love Radio, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, 96.3 Easy Rock, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM and iDMZ 891 FM provided free transportation, food and lodging for Theater Eliminations. Auditions took place in the following locations: ''High School Superstar'' Kakaibang Idol is the special episode of Born to be a Star held on June 8, 2013 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum, before Sunday nights. It is an interactive reality singing talent search competition consisting of teen auditionees. The program was named High School Superstar because the contestants made an impact among viewers. The reality talent singing were present that night, performed at the beginning and end of the show. Likewise, Padilla, Bianca, Albert and Avanzado over jury duties that night were performers AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre and Coco Martin. Although the event served as a breather, voting involving viewers picking the performer who should be proclaimed High School Superstar tonight at the Big Dome. Finalists Elimination chart Television ratings Television ratings for the second season of Born to be a Superstar on IBC are gathered from two major sources, namely from AGB Nielsen Philippines and Kantar Media - TNS. AGB Nielsen Philippines covers Mega Manila, while Kantar Media - TNS covers most of the Philippines. Television ratings for the second season of Born to be a Superstar: *'Color keys:' * Highest rating during the season * Lowest rating during the season Music 'Born to be a Superstar: The Album' Born to be a Superstar: The Album is the compilation album from the reality talent show Born to be a Superstar (season 2) finalists, an franchise in the Philippines. It released under IBC Records, Viva Records and Vicor Music released on September 23, 2013. Composed of 13 tracks and performed by the top 12 contestants of the TV show. # If Only (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Shanne Velasco # Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) - Veejay Aragon # I Could Not Ask For More (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Ronald Humarang # Fallin' (Sarah Geronimo) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anne Bernardo # Gusto Kita (composed by Gary Valenciano) - Melvin Rimas # Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Jet Barrun # Ikaw ang Lahat sa Akin (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - Tony dela Paz # Points of View (Joey Albert) (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Anna Baluyot # Maghihintay Sa'yo (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - John Michael Narag # Babalik Pa Rin (composed by Gary Valenciano) - Carl Malone Montecido # Everywhere I Am There You'll Be (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Vanessa Rangadhol # Ikaw Lamang (composed by Popsie Saturno) - Kristofer Dangculos # Born to be a Superstar (Theme) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar References See also * Season 2 of Born to be a Star debuts on May 5 * Kapinoy fans showing muscle in ratings war * When superstars party, Viva-TV's grand bash for Born to be a Star relaunch * New Season 2 premieres last May 5 * Meet the stars of Viva-TV's Top 5 shows * IBC and TV5 claims to be No.3 * Born to be a Star preps up for World Tour * Born to be a Star debuted No.1 says IBC * Born to be a Star: The phenomenon Season 2 begins * IBC ratings on the rise of hit Kapinoy shows * Kapinoy Network maging Idol mas-Superstar! * Blockbuster movies on IBC * All-Superstar Stage of Born to be a Star Begins this Sunday * IBC-13 develop its own talents * The Kapinoy Network for the superstar network * Born to be a Star reveals Top 12 this Sunday * Born to be a Superstar launched the audition * IBC 13 relaunches Born to be a Superstar worldwide * Born to be a Superstar Top 12 for the Live Shows * Born to be a Star marks on its 1st Anniversary starts September 29 * IBC Regional launched Born to be a Superstar * Kapinoy big guns: On-cam and off-cam * Born to be a Superstar Earn Recognitions Abroad * Top 10 Finalist of Born to be a Superstar * Event: IBC Launches Born to be a Superstar Regional Tour * Born to be a Superstar and Dingdong n' Lani on IBC-13's Panalo Weekend Starting March 2 * IBC heats 2014 with big reality franchises * IBC-13—Philippine TV viewing 54 year after * Born to be a Superstar Top 3 - Ronald Humarang, Cayleen Villamor and Veejay Aragon External links * Official website Category:2013 television seasons Category:Born to be a Star series Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel)